History of Nova Rio
Nova Rio is a relatively new nation, as the people of the slums have risen up into their own nation, but the nation has already expanded and grown to amazing levels of infrastructure and land area. Pre-Independence History The concept of Nova Rio was born in the slums of Rio de Janiero sometime between 2001 and 2002, as crime rates in the Brazilian city soared, and the police did nothing to stop this. This was compounded by the growing divide between the rich and the poor in Brazil, leaving the poorest living in poverty-stricked "Favellas" while the rich flaunted their wealth in the city proper. As gangs began to take control of the streets, a resistance organization of vigilantes was formed in response to increased gang violence and the poor living conditions for the impoverished. This vigilante group was called "Nova Rio", and included the eventual first President, Frederik Sanchez. The group of vigilantes cleared the gangs from a portion of the slums, called Favella Nova Aurora. They renamed this area Nova Rio on October 21st, 2002, a day still remembered as Founding Day in Nova Rio. Independence Wars Angered by continued lack of government support and continued hostility towards the vigilantes by both the Brazilian police and local government, the Nova Rian council held a referendum on independence on January 1st, 2003. The returns of the referendum indicated a 82% support of a declaration of independence from the Rio de Janeiro state, and from the Republic of Brazil. A Declaration of Independence was written a few days later, and was released on January 15th, 2003, celebrated as Independence Day in Nova Rio. This declaration of independence met immediate resistance from Brazilian authorities, who moved in federal police to put down the insurrection. However, brave Nova Rian resistance, which turned the slum into a fortified base in a matter of hours. However, it was a deal with the devil that sealed Nova Rio's independence. The interim president of Nova Rio, Frederik Sanchez, had focused on attracting corporate investment in the region for the last 10 years as a city official, and the leader of Nova Rio had managed to draw in millions in investments from the major corporations, heavily investing many of them. This led to their immediate disapproval of the Brazilian actions suppressing the newly-formed state. The corporations exerted their influence on the Brazilian government through corrupt officials and economic pressure, and Brazil recognized Nova Rio as an independent state on March 12th, 2003. This deal had created an independent Nova Rio, but this deal with the devil would have repercussions years into Nova Rio's future... Early Organization and Government The early Nova Rio state, which had a rapidly fluctuating economy and a weak central government, focused first on solidifying control over the tiny nation. The Nova Rian Constitution was written in three months, and was ratified on June 22nd, 2003. This constitution established a federal government that would control the small nation, splitting the country into four subsections. The Constitution also created a government based off the United States government, with the equivalent executive (President), legislative branch (Nova Rian Council), and judiciary branch (Supreme Court). This government worked quickly to eliminate pro-unification groups within Nova Rio, and established Nova Rian government control over the entire tiny country. The first elections for the executive and legislative branches were held on September 1st, 2003, and these elections saw Frederik Sanchez elected as President for his first four-year term. The legislative elections heavily favored a pro-businesses party, which campaigned on the promise of drawing in much more foreign investment to the tiny state. Later History The later history of Nova Rio was marked with the troubles of trying to establish a new country, and by continued economic growth. Government Trend towards Capitalism After the establishment of the Nova Rian Military, the corporations throughout Nova Rio began to collect on what they perceived to be their debts, slowly pushing the Nova Rian government towards a more business-friendly status. These measures met quick success, and the Nova Rian government became much more capitalist in the period following the tax hikes. Contrary to apparent common sense, though, Nova Rians supported this policy, due to the ensuing rapid expansion and decrease of the cost of life in Nova Rio. Ecologic Crisis of December 2006 The environment of Nova Rio was immediately and adversely affected by the pro-business policies of the new Nova Rian government. The environment of Nova Rio quickly began to be filled with the trash and refuse of the corporations and the smog and natural devastation created by the imports of iron and coal turned the environment slowly worse and worse. This led to the worst environment in the history of Nova Rio, and turned the sky dark with coal, and turned the earth black with mining. These environmental destruction led to massive public riots, which in turn forced the corporations to cut back on pollution in the country. However, the lasting effects of the environmental damage still remains in the country. Joining GATO and the Infrastructure Boom Soon after, Nova Rio was granted membership in the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. This alliance has provided the tiny nation with a huge backup network of powerful and dedicated nations determined to have the strongest alliance in the world. This move has been widely accepted by the Nova Rians as the most successful move by the government since declaring independence. Immediately after joining the alliance, Nova Rio was granted a mentorship aid of $50,000, which allowed the government to increase the infrastructure of the country from 10 to 80 in one day. This remains the greatest increase (by percent) in Nova Rio's history. March to Rio de Janeiro As the city continued to grow, the question of Rio de Janeiro became a huge issue in both Brazilian and Nova Rian politics. The city was soon going to be engulfed by Nova Rio if the Nova Rians kept up their rate of expansion, and the takeover of the city appeared imminent. President Frederik Sanchez himself traveled to Brasilia to negotiate with the leaders of Brazil about this approaching conflict, and ended up staying in Brasilia for almost two weeks, discussing the various aspects of Nova Rio's existence. What came out of the conference was the "Nova Rian Expansion Act and Treaty" (NRETAT). This treaty, which was ratified in both countries soon after, allowed Nova Rio to continue expanding into Brazil as long as they moved into no major cities after Rio de Janeiro, and as long as they reopened trading with Brazil. The deal ended up benefiting both sides, as Nova Rio's expansion into Rio de Janeiro proved highly advantageous for the city, which was soon returned to its former glory. The Great Wars :For the military history of the Great Wars and Nova Rio, see History of the Nova Rian Military. As Nova Rio developed as a nation, its role in the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization became more and more significant. The history of the alliance played a large role in the history of Nova Rio in this period. The Second Great War Though Nova Rio did not fight directly in the Second Great War, Nova Rio fought in a war directly before and directly after, and suffered greatly during both wars. Nova Rio's military proved itself to be inadequate against foreign enemies, as opposed to fighting the Brazilian military, and the government of Nova Rio quickly became more isolationist. Additionally, the war caused a backlash of resentment against the Global Alliance, as many blamed alliance leadership for ordering Nova Rio to fight two over-sized foes before and after the war. There was a brief movement to leave the alliance, but the issue was quickly overshadowed by the coup soon to take place. The War of Right Shortly after the Second Great War, as Nova Rio plunged into economic depression and barely stayed on its feet, the corporate-backed government of Nova Rio became quickly unstable, and the people began to show their resentment. Riots began to engulf the streets, as the government leaned farther and farther to the right, appeasing the corporations. As the people grew more and more displeased with the government, several key people in the government seized the opportunity to take power. Riding the peoples' displeasure, President Frederik Sanchez led a military coup that ousted the corporate-backed government and established a monarchy in its place. Claiming that the new government would lead to "stability and prosperity", Sanchez managed to gain the peoples' support, and his armies seized the capital in Rio de Janeiro soon afterwards. The brief war was named the War of Right, after Sanchez's claim that he had the "Right to Rule". The Third Great War After the close of the War of Right, newly-empowered Emperor Frederik I began a massive effort to move Nova Rio higher in the ranks of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. This effort led to Nova Rio being placed in command of a company of Global Alliance nations in the military, Nova Rio's first position of power in the military. Nova Rio's command over the 15 other nations would have a significant impact in the rapidly-approaching war. Soon after, the Initiative declared war on the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, and Frederik I moved quickly to respond. He rallied both the people of Nova Rio and the nations under his command rapidly, making sure that the company would be clearly organized. After the war, Frederik was personally awarded several honors by the Nova Rian military and by the Nova Rian government. The nation of Nova Rio was awarded the Global Alliance Distinguished Service Cross, for its valor in combat and for its leadership, and was also awarded the Silver Star. The Third Great War came to an end with another surrender from the Global Alliance, and the alliance was thrown into chaos soon after. Frederik, however, saw his chance to move up in the ranks of the Global Alliance, and to help stop the spiral that had begun. GATO Leadership and Nova Rio's Climb to International Renown Nova Rio's future development became quickly tied to the path of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, as the nation moved higher and higher into the ranks of the alliance. The Post-War Crisis and Nova Rio's Seat on the Senate After the Global Alliance surrendered in the Third Great War, there was a great exodus of members, protesting the peace terms, protesting alliance leadership, or simply leaving for a new alliance. Frederik I took advantage of the new openings to enter in the running for the Global Alliance Congress. With few competitors, Frederik won in the elections, and served in the Congress for a month. During the month, Frederik worked to promote General Assembly and Congressional activity, proposing the Selective Service Act (in two forms), the Informed Voters Act, and the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Act during his two terms as a Congressman. Though only the Informed Voters Act was passed by the Congress, Frederik's term served to make sure that the Congress stayed active, and always debating a piece of legislation. Frederik's efforts made sure that the Global Alliance stayed together, even as the alliance lost well over half its members, and its forum mask. Rise in the Ranks With the political rise of Frederik I came the rise of Nova Rio in the Global Alliance's military. After its heroic exploits in the Third Great War, Nova Rio was promoted to the rank of Second Battalion Commander, after its superior left. Nova Rio served in this role until the Second Battalion folded less than two weeks later, forced into inactivity by a simple lack of active soldiers. After this, Nova Rio was promoted once more, to the ranks of the Ministry of Defense General Staff, where Nova Rio's top military personnel worked to improve the Global Alliance's overall military structure by working with military officials from nations both in and out of the Global Alliance. After a short term in the General Staff, Nova Rio was re-assigned to become the First Battalion Commander in the Global Alliance, but internal events soon forced Nova Rio out of this position. The Isolationist Crisis Beginning in early June, a movement began within Nova Rio to remove itself temporarily from international politics, fueled by a desire to avoid the deep grudges and dislikes that were forming between nations, and, on a larger scale, between alliances. This movement spent the early portion of June finding that it had considerable support, and, in middle June, made its move. Massive protests throughout the country stopped traffic, crippled the nation's infrastructure, and overwhelmed the Nova Rian National Guard. The protesters moved to positions outside of the Palace of Frederik I, threatening to break through the thin ranks of the National Guardsmen outside. Frederik I, fearing for his life, granted the people what they wished - a three-week reprieve from international politics. Frederik announced that he would not run for a position in Congress for the June and July terms, and removed Nova Rio from the military positions that it held. Nova Rio retreated into its shell for a month, and re-emerged in the Global Alliance in early July, as the people had, grudgingly, admitted that they believed that the nation ought to play a larger role in international politics. Re-Emergence in the Global Alliance Nova Rio's return to Global Alliance politics put the nation in a position of power quickly and effectively. Military Reappearance The nation of Nova Rio, upon its return, was restored to the rank of Second Battalion Commander, to take charge of a newly-revived Second Battalion. However, Nova Rio was faced with putting together a Battalion of ideally at least 64 nations with less than 8 nations at its disposal. This would be a challenge for Frederik and for Nova Rio, but other problems would soon distract the nation. Movement into the MoDA With its return, Nova Rio decided to join the ranks of the Immigration Officers of the Global Alliance. The Immigration Officers carefully screen applicants to the Global Alliance, making sure that their nations are acceptable to join the alliance. Nova Rio has served in this role under the current Minister of Domestic Affairs, Raistlin. The OFS Incident About one week after Nova Rio's return to the Global Alliance, Frederik I was approached in a private setting by the leaders of several prominent nations in the Global Alliance's military. These leaders informed Frederik of their plans to break away from the Global Alliance and to form their own, rival alliance, destabilizing the Global Alliance's military to the point of anarchy. Frederik, concerned, listened to more. The leaders went on to tell the Emperor that the Global Alliance would likely be attacked by another alliance, the Goons Order of Neutral Shoving, shortly after the new alliance, to be named the Order of Feudalistic Society, broke off from the Global Alliance. Frederik was forced to take this information to the Assembly Chairman of the Global Alliance, to protect the alliance that he had pledged his and Nova Rio's allegiance to. Jsims8, the Assembly Chairman, moved quickly to suspend the members involved, and to save the Global Alliance from the chaos that would have followed. Post-OFS Rise in Prominence Frederik's actions left Nova Rio as the third-in-command of the Global Alliance's military. This led to a period of hard work for Nova Rio's military officials, which worked tirelessly to repair the Global Alliance's military. After much work, they succeeded, and the Global Alliance's military was stabilized after only a short time, ready to protect the Global Alliance in case of war. However, the war never came, leavining Nova Rio in its current position, third-in-command of the alliance's military, and working to make the military even better. Category:Nova Rio